indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Love In December
[[Файл:06. Ace of Base Dr. Beat 2011 - Love In December (Alternate Version)|thumb|center|670 px]] Love in December (оригинал Ace of Base) Любовь в декабре (перевод Lorely) We had a million of days У нас были сотни дней, I know that our time has run out Но я знаю, что наше время закончилось. You're my everlasting groove Ты – мое постоянное увлечение, Forget the past for the time to come Забудь прошлое, чтобы еще раз прийти In all our thoughts and we will meet again Во всех мыслях, и мы встретимся снова. Never leave me out here in the cold Никогда не оставляй меня в этом холоде, I sing for my never-ending dream Я пою для своей бесконечной мечты. Love in December Любовь в декабре, I will always remember Я всегда буду помнить Our summer with passion, a fatal attraction Наше страстное лето, фатальное влечение. Colours are fading like the leaves in November Цвета опадают, как листья в ноябре, What's left of the magic? Что осталось от волшебства? We had a million of days У нас были сотни дней, I know that our time has run out. Но я знаю, что наше время закончилось. You're my everlasting groove Ты – мое постоянное увлечение, Forget the past for the time to come Забудь прошлое, чтобы еще раз прийти In all our thoughts and we will meet again Во всех мыслях, и мы встретимся снова. Never leave me out here in the cold Никогда не оставляй меня в этом холоде, I sing for my never-ending dream Я пою для своей бесконечной мечты. Love in December Любовь в декабре, I will always remember Я всегда буду помнить Our summer with passion, a fatal attraction Наше страстное лето, фатальное влечение. Colours are fading like the leaves in November Цвета опадают, как листья в ноябре, What's left of the magic we felt in the springtime ? Что осталось от волшебства, что было весной? Cause there's a place in the world I know Ведь есть место в мире, Where I'd rather would be Где бы я хотела бы быть. In the fairy-tales of love В сказках о любви, Where everything has a happy end Где всегда хороший конец, I would my friend in fantasia-land У меня был бы друг в волшебной земле. We could be together all the time Мы могли бы быть вместе все время, My dear in the fairytales of love Мой дорогой, в сказках о любви. Love in December Любовь в декабре, I will always remember Я всегда буду помнить Our summer with passion, a fatal attraction Наше страстное лето, фатальное влечение. Colours are fading like the leaves in November Цвета опадают, как листья в ноябре, What's left of the magic? Что осталось от волшебства? For a moment a touch could feel На одно мгновение я ощутила касание, Like a vision of an angel Подобно видению ангела. Has our love and desire disappeared forever? Наша любовь и желание исчезли навсегда? -mmm - хм... Always longing to have you near Всегда тоскую о тебе... Feel the power and the passion Почувствуй силу и страсть, Feel me slipping from your hands Почувствуй, как я ускользаю из твоих рук, Please break my fall Пожалуйста, удержи меня... Love in December Любовь в декабре, I will always remember Я всегда буду помнить Our summer with passion, a fatal attraction Наше страстное лето, фатальное влечение. Colours are fading like the leaves in November Цвета опадают, как листья в ноябре, What's left of the magic? Что осталось от волшебства? Love in December Любовь в декабре, I will always remember Я всегда буду помнить Our summer with passion, a fatal attraction Наше страстное лето, фатальное влечение. Colours are fading like the leaves in November Цвета опадают, как листья в ноябре, What's left of the magic? Что осталось от волшебства? Love in December Любовь в декабре, I will always remember Я всегда буду помнить Our summer with passion, a fatal attraction Наше страстное лето, фатальное влечение. Colours are fading like the leaves in November Цвета опадают, как листья в ноябре, What's left of the magic? Что осталось от волшебства? Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/ace_of_base/love_in_december.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.